Un Shion en chocolat
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shion prépare une surprise pour son amour, veille de la Saint Valentin. Tout ne se passera pas comme prévu bien entendu.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin, la fête des zamoureux, pour marquer le coup j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un OS spécial avec un nouveau couple inédit.

En faite ce texte s'inscrit dans l'ambiance de ma prochaine fic qui sera un Univers Alternatif avec ce couple en vedette. Et l'autre que vous allez découvrir.

Je ne sais pas comment le nommer, on peut dire que c'est une _Annexe_. Il ne dévoile rien de ce qui se passera.

_UA : notre_ _époque_.

L'idée m'est venue avec le fanart associé.

Résumé : Shion prépare une surprise pour son compagnon en ce jour spécial.

Rating : K

Pairing : Shion/Albafica

Genre : Yaoi / Relation de voisinage

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Shion en chocolat<strong>

**_~Sweet candy~_**

* * *

><p>Dans la cuisine de son appartement Shion confectionnait des gâteaux en chocolat. Tout du moins, essayait-il d'en faire. Il s'appliquait pour donner la forme de petits cœurs en intégrant un fondant au milieu de la pâtisserie.<p>

Tout ça pour la Saint Valentin qui arrivait à grand pas. Il profitait de l'occasion que son compagnon soit au travail pour réaliser ses douceurs.

Albafica serait aux anges il en était convaincu. Alors le jeune homme battait les blancs d'œuf, les montaient en neige, faisait fondre les carrés de chocolats noirs. Il mixait la préparation mais en mettait partout à côté. Un vrai chantier. Après une heure et demie de lutte contre les ingrédients et les lois de la gravité, les cœurs fondants sortirent du four. Ding. Ils étaient cramés. Dépité, Shion contemplait son œuvre la moue boudeuse. Pour une surprise, l'on pouvait affirmer qu'elle était ratée. De surcroit, la cuisine ne ressemblait plus à une cuisine humaine. Elle était complètement dévastée, un champ de bataille n'aurait pas été mieux. De la sauce chocolat tapissait le plan de travail ainsi que le meuble de la cuisine. La gazinière se parsemait de lait caillé – qui avait débordé une première fois – un monticule de vaisselle s'empilait dans l'évier. De l'eau avait coulé par terre. Shion essaya de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, la vaisselle, la cuisine, le nettoyage au fur et à mesure mais cette expérience ne se révéla pas concluante.

Qu'allait-il faire de ses gâteaux ratés ? Leurs aspects cramoisis n'incitaient pas à la dégustation, mais peut être que leur goût était appréciable ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure vénitienne croqua dans une bouchée courageusement. Mastiqua, tourna l'aliment dans sa bouche… Ses papilles gustatives lui indiquèrent que sa préparation était complètement médiocre. Il avala difficilement et tira la langue de dégout. Nan, il ne pouvait pas présenter « ça » à son ange ! Hors de question.

Il regarda la pendule du salon pour voir combien de temps il lui restait avant que son amour ne rentre. Dix heures. Bien, en se dépêchant il avait grandement le temps de filer à la boulangerie du coin pour acheter des petites douceurs… La triche était de rigueur en cet instant. Mais un obstacle se mit devant sa route : où cacher son petit cadeau en attendant la date fatidique qui serait pour le lendemain ?

Il aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard…

* * *

><p>Il sortit de chez lui le pas pressé, se rendit à pied à la boulangerie du quartier. Une file d'attente le retardait, vite Albafica allait rentrer de son travail pour les midis au plus tard avec un peu de chance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe sur Shion en revenant. Il se collait au client devant lui pour qu'il se dépêche de choisir sa baguette. Son tour arriva enfin, il commanda des petits fondants au chocolat en forme de cœur – très original – avec un coulis de framboise dessus. Cette petite extravagance lui coûta un billet. Mais rien n'est trop beau pour son ange bleu. Surtout quand on n'arrive pas à cuisiner quelque chose de potable…<p>

Shion regagna son logement, en passant il regarda machinalement la porte d'en face. L'appartement de ses voisins terribles…

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit… Hors de question de mettre les gâteaux chez lui, d'accord. Mais alors s'il demandait gentiment à son aimable voisin Eaque de le garder dans son frigidaire jusqu'au lendemain, peut être accepterait-il ?

Eaque bien évidement, il ne pouvait faire cette demande au chevelu dégingandé qui lui servait de compagnon. Minos était bien trop… Comment exprimer cela en des termes corrects ? Minos était inabordable et carrément odieux, voilà, il n'accepterait jamais une telle requête.

Shion sonna à la porte. Il entendit pester, Minos lui ouvrit. Le toisa de haut en bas puis lui demanda sèchement :

-« C'est pour quoi ? »

-« Bonjour Minos, est-ce que Eaque est là s'il te plait ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

-« J'aimerais lui demander un petit quelque chose… »

Son voisin exécrable le regarda quelques secondes puis lâcha un « humf » incompréhensible et appela son compagnon.

-« Eaque ! C'est pour toi ! »

Shion attendait toujours au pas de la porte. L'autre ne venait pas alors Minos reprit plus fort.

« Cœur ! Magne-toi ! »

On entendit au loin.

-« Ouiiii ! J'arrive, pas la peine de gueuler comme un putois mon chaton ! »

Eaque fit son apparition le sourire collé aux lèvres. Il poussa son concubin pour prendre sa place devant son voisin.

-« Oh salut Shion comment vas-tu ? »

-« Salut, bien et toi ? Voilà je voudrais te demander un petit service si ça ne te dérange pas… »

-« Oh dis toujours… »

-« Bien, pour demain j'ai acheté des petites douceurs pour Alba. Je n'ai pas réussit à faire des fondants correctes, donc j'ai du aller en acheter à la boulangerie en bas… Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe dessus en rentrant tout à l'heure… Est-ce que tu pourrais les garder dans ton frigo jusqu'à demain s'il te plait ? »

-« C'est bizarre comme demande… Mais bon oui. Bien sûr, je te les garde »

Eaque prit des mains la boîte et l'ouvrit. L'odeur alléchante du chocolat lui élargit son sourire incrusté.

-« Mumm, ils m'ont l'air délicieux dis-moi. Bon, pas de problème, tu n'auras qu'à venir les récupérer demain en début de soirée, avant ton petit repas romantique… Rassures-moi, tu as bien prévu un petit repas romantique ? »

-« Oui, oui cela va de soit. Merci Eaque c'est gentil à toi ! Aller je te laisser salut »

Il regagna son appartement, suivi de son ange un quart d'heure plus tard. La journée se poursuivit normalement.

oOoOo

Lendemain soir. Shion mit les petits plats dans les grands pour cette grande soirée de la Saint Valentin. Il voulait offrir ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour son amour de toujours. Il dressa une table digne des plus beaux restaurants gastronomiques. Une nappe noire était posée sur la table de la salle à mangé, au milieu un chemin de table rouge y était placé. Des petites sphères transparentes emprisonnaient des pétales de roses rouges un peu partout. Shion plaça même quelques photophores pour appuyer cette ambiance intimiste. Un sceau à champagne se trouvait en coin de table promettant une enivrante soirée. Puis disséminés de ci, de là des petits cristaux de décoration.

Ne manquait plus que l'élu de son cœur. Albafica revint de son après-midi shopping d'avec son cousin quand il vit le décor ainsi que son compagnon élégamment habillé pour l'occasion. Shion portait un pantalon beige à plis qui tombait parfaitement. Une chemise sobre noire, ainsi qu'un veston à motif beige également.

Albafica fut réceptionné par les bras de son amoureux qui l'entourèrent de suite. Un baiser se déposa sur son front.

-« Bonne Saint Valentin mon ange ». Déclama Shion d'une voix suave.

-« Oh mais… C'est pour moi tout ça ? Il ne fallait pas… Tu t'es donné tout ce mal… Shion, c'est trop… Merci »

L'instigateur de ce diner se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres tentantes de son amant. D'une main il maintenait son menton et de l'autre le cerclait à la taille. Il offrit un long baiser langoureux à son ange bleu.

Albafica éprouvait déjà des sensations, sa tête le tournait sous l'étreinte de son concubin. Il se laissa glisser dans le délice du baiser. Puis Shion se recula et lui apprit.

-« Va te changer, je t'ai préparé une surprise pour plus tard »

-« Oh mon dou '… Bon ok, je file prendre une douche, je me change et je suis à toi »

-« Mais j'y compte bien Alba… ». Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Shion en profita pour aller récupérer son dessert chez ses voisins. Il sonna. Décidément ceux-ci ne se pressèrent pas plus pour lui ouvrir. Au bout de trois sonneries Eaque vint enfin.

-« Salut, ça se passe bien ta petite soirée ? ». Demanda le brun en riant.

-« Salut, eh bien pour tout te dire nous en sommes au début. Je viens reprendre mes fondants. Tu peux me les amener ? »

-« Oh mais entre un coup. Ne reste pas là »

Shion entra dans l'appartement très moderne du couple. Eaque reprit tout en se dirigeant dans sa cuisine.

« Minos m'emmène au restaurant ce soir. Il se prépare, il a ronchonné comme quoi je nous retardais. Il ne comprendra jamais qu'il me faut du temps pour parfaire ma coiffure. Ce n'est pas comme ses cheveux tous filassous, il n'a pas besoin de gel lui. Bref, on ne le refera pas »

Il fouilla dans son frigidaire quand tout à coup il poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Shion vit Eaque refermer l'appareil avec la boîte entre les mains, une grimace faisant place à son éternel sourire.

-« Shion… »

-« Oui, qui y-a-t-il ? Un problème ? »

-« Euh oui… Tu vas me tuer… »

-« Quoi ? »

Il commençait à avoir une suée.

-« Hum, hum… Shion… Je crois qu'il y a un souci… Un gros… Il ne reste plus rien dans la boîte, tiens regarde… »

Eaque ouvrit l'objet de toutes les suspicions pour découvrir un contenu absolument vide. Vide. Le néant, plus rien dedans.

Shion écarquilla les yeux, entre-ouvrit sa bouche, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour marquer son étonnement.

-« Quoi !? Mais comment ça se fait ? Eaque ! C'est toi qui les a mangé ? »

-« Non, non je te jure ! Même si j'adore le chocolat je ne me serais jamais permis ! »

-« Mais alors qui… ? »

Au même moment où il prononça ses mots, une étincelle de lucidité brilla dans son cerveau… Qui ? Question stupide… Le coupable était tout désigné d'office. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis Eaque appela en intensifiant le ton de sa voix.

-« Minos ! »

Le dit Minos descendit noblement les escaliers comme à l'inauguration de la soirée Miss France. D'un pas altier sans se précipiter. Il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces rayé noir avec une chemise mauve surmontée d'une cravate dans les tons violets. Une main dans une poche il se postait en bas des marches. Son regard hautain toisait son invité.

-« Il y a un problème ? ». S'ingénia-t-il.

-« Minos, est-ce toi qui a mangé mes gâteaux que j'avais apporté pour les cacher jusqu'à ce soir ? ». Répliqua Shion.

-« Oui, où est le problème ? Je ne vois pas. A partir du moment où des aliments entrent dans mon frigo, j'estime qu'ils sont ma propriété. J'ai donc parfaitement le droit de les manger »

L'aplomb de Minos échauffait les cellules nerveuses du blond vénitien. De nature calme, là il commençait à monter dans ses tours. Il grondait.

-« C'était pour Alba ! Pour lui faire une surprise ! Tu n'avais pas le droit, mais quel toupet ! Tu n'as aucun savoir vivre ma parole ! »

Nullement impressionné, Minos s'époussetait la poche de son costume pour enlever un cheni.

-« Bon, c'est tout ? Tu as fini ? On peut partir ? Parce que je te signale que j'ai réservé dans un très bon établissement. Et pour info : ils n'étaient pas fameux tes fondants, j'en ai mangé des meilleurs »

Eaque retint par le bras Shion pour qu'il n'aille pas se jeter sur son amant.

-« Calme-toi Shion. Je sais, Minos a dépassé les bornes, mais je t'en prie, ne gâche pas notre soirée… Je te commanderais le gâteau de ton choix dans une pâtisserie réputée de la capitale pour nous faire pardonner »

-« Mais Eaque ! Je m'en fiche de ton gâteau ! C'était pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que je vais présenter à Alba moi ? Je vais avoir l'air fin sans dessert ! »

-« Tu peux peut être te proposer toi en dessert nan ? Bon Shion vraiment excuse-moi mais nous devons y aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas je sermonnerai bien  
>comme il faut le goujat qui me sert de mec. Mais là pour le moment, nous devons partir »<p>

Shion consentit à partir l'œil mauvais sous les sarcasmes de Minos qui le narguait en souriant de toutes ses dents. Avant de quitter l'appartement, l'argenté lança traîtrement :

-« Bonne Saint Valentin ! »

* * *

><p>Ulcéré le malheureux Shion rejoignit son logement. Heureusement son ange bleu se pomponnait encore en haut. Affolé, il chercha partout dans ses placards et frigo ce qu'il pourrait trouver pour remplacer son dessert. Rien, il ne trouvait rien. D'ailleurs il avait bien du mal à réfléchir…<p>

Puis une idée émergea enfin. Eaque… La suggestion d'Eaque… Si gâteaux au chocolat il n'y avait plu, chocolat il y avait toujours, et chocolat il y aurait !

Il prit avec lui quelques objets dans la cuisine avant de se précipiter dans la chambre. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. L'entrebâilla et dit à son amant :

-« Alba mon ange… Attends un tout petit peu veux-tu ? Je te dirais quand tu pourras sortir… »

-« Mais, mon dou'. Pour quelle raison, je suis prêt ? »

-« Nan, attends s'il te plait. Je t'appellerai »

-« Bon, OK. Mais fait vite j'ai hâte de découvrir ta surprise… »

Shion mit à exécution son plan de dernière minute pour pallier à sa surprise ratée.

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes il s'écria :

-« C'est prêt tu peux venir mon ange »

Curieux et impatient Albafica entra dans la chambre. Là, il fut surpris du spectacle qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux incrédules. Shion allongé sur le lit, nu avec pour seul vêtement deux petites cerises placés sur ses tétons, une montagne de chantilly posée sur l'endroit le plus intime de son corps, prenant une pose lascive.

Il présenta un bol de chocolat fondu à son amant et dit d'une voix mutine.

-« Bonne Saint Valentin mon amour. Comme dessert nous avons un Shion en chocolat… Bonne dégustation »

Il appuya sa tirade par un petit clin d'œil suggestif.

Albafica rit de bon cœur devant cette surprise inattendue. Il s'abattit auprès de son amant un sourire lubrique collé sur ses lèvres chastes. Avec son doigt il cueillit un peu de chantilly qu'il suça délictueusement. Puis effleura les pectoraux de son amant.

-« Mum… Divin… J'adore le chocolat en plus. Mes félicitations au chef pâtissier, je le recommanderai autour de moi »

-« Ravi que ça te plaise, mais fais vite, ça fond le chocolat »

Tout en riant, Albafica se baissa pour embrasser son imaginatif petit-ami. La soirée ne serait pas gâchée, au contraire, cet imprévu pimenterait leur nuit pour les heures à venir. Et tant pis pour le repas, notre bleuté aura tout de même quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

**FIN**


End file.
